1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a game. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable game having two identical free-standing units that can be assembled to oppose each other or stand side-by-side in a use configuration and converted to a storage configuration as a single unit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Games provide a number of benefits including a source of entertainment for mental stimulation, social interaction, and improving dexterity. The game of “beirut” or “beer pong” has recently grown in popularity. The game generally involves placing six or ten 18-ounce or 16-ounce drinking cups in triangular formation at each end of an 8×2 foot table. Each of the cups is filled with approximately one inch of a liquid, such as beer or another alcoholic beverage. After filling of the cups, two-member teams, standing at opposite ends of the table, take turns tossing regulation 40-millimeter ping pong balls at cups, i.e., the opponent's cups, at the other end of the table, with the objective of tossing the balls into the cups. When a ball goes into the opponent's cup, the cup is removed from the table and the liquid contents must be consumed by the opponents.
In its early forms, the game was primarily used as a drinking game, in dank and seamy shadows of college fraternity basements, for users consuming large quantities of beer. In recent years, however, the game has evolved considerably, has gained a significant degree of luster, and is generally respected as a sport and major social pastime. The game is played in many social settings, such as at tailgates, cookouts, picnics, television-game watching parties, fraternity and sorority parties, and family get-togethers. Weekly “beer pong tournaments” are springing up in most large and medium-sized U.S. cities. In January of 2012, a tournament, commonly known as THE WORLD SERIES OF BEER PONG®, was held in Las Vegas, Nev. for the seventh year in a row, which attracted a record group of over 400 teams from 45 states, five Canadian provinces, and several other foreign countries. In many of these contests, beer is replaced by water to focus on the athletic aspect of the game.